Treecko
'Character Info' A Water-type and a Grass-type working together. Treecko is one of the three Pokemon that beginning trainers can choose as their starter in the Hoenn region alongside Torchic and Mudkip. Meanwhile Marshomp is the first evolution of Mudkip. These two Pokemon must work together in Smash as a reference to the Double Battle mechanic which was new to Pokemon's third generation of games. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Marshtomp will blow a stream of water in the air which falls down as a small bout of rain around the two Pokemon. Treecko meanwhile, is holding his tail above his head to use as an umbrella. Down Taunt: After a quick glance at each other, Treecko & Marshtomp will give each other a quick fist bump. Side Taunt: Treecko & Marshtomp will hold each other in arms and perform a very short tango routine. 'Entrance' Two Poke Balls will be thrown out onto the stage next to each other as Treecko and Marshomp pop out of them together. 'Kirby Hat' Depending on which Pokemon is the one that Kirby inhales, he will either wear a head cap based off of Treecko’s head on his head, or Marshtomp's head on his head. If Treecko & Marshtomp are not separated from each other, then Kirby will inhale the Pokemon being actively controlled by the player. The Special Move that Kirby takes from Treecko & Marshtomp will depend on which one of them he absorbed. If he inhaled Treecko he’ll get Leaf Storm, if he inhaled Marshtomp he’ll get Water Gun. Victory Poses # Treecko & Marshtomp will just be breakdancing on the screen reveling in their victory. # Treecko will jump up on Marshtomp’s back and point forwards as Ivysaur runs towards their next great venture together. # Treecko and Marshtomp will pose in different positions as if cameras were taking picture of them showing off. Pinned to Treecko’s chest will be a Stone Badge while pinned to Marshtomp’s chest will be a Rain Badge. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Leaf Storm & Water Gun: For this move Treecko and Marshtomp will each individually launch their own attacks. A Pikachu-height tornado of swirling leaves will be fired off from Treecko while a short burst of water displayed in a similar manner to the energy blasts of the Ray Gun will come from Marshtomp. Leaf Storm is the slower of the two projectiles and only moves forward the length of Battlefield, but when it hits an opponent it will strike them multiple times and can even carry a more damaged foe along with it damaging them further. Meanwhile Water Gun moves at a much faster pace, can travel roughly the length of Final Destination, and while it doesn't deal a lot of damage it can push an opponent away a decent distance after first hitting them. If the two attacks are able to make contact with each other, likely in the case that both Pokemon are currently moving in sync, then they will combine together to create Water Storm, a more powerful attack. Water Storm essentially takes the form of Leaf Tornado, but becomes a tad larger in size and adds water particle effects to the attack. In this form Water Storm will deal more damage across a greater number of hits and can even travels roughly the same distance as Water Gun. 'Side Special' Leaf Blade & Muddy Water: This special move sees both Treecko and Marshtomp attack entirely separately unlike their Standard Special which has the potential to combine into a new attack. Darting off with a flash, Treecko will raise his arm as it glows bright green and a small blade protrudes out of it. Treecko will dash forwards slicing anyone in his path a good distance with a trail of leaves following in his path. This attack is quick and low on both damage and knockback, but it just mine be enough of a distraction or element of hit stun for opponents hit by it to be further damaged by Marshtomp's Muddy Water. While both moves started at the same time, Muddy Water move significantly slower than Leaf Blade as first Marshtomp must summon up a wave of nasty looking muddy water which he surfs atop and travels down the stage. Muddy Water is certainly harder hitting than Leaf Blade, but both moves travel roughly the same distance so that after each attack ends Treecko and Marshtomp can sync back up with each other. That said, being attacked during these attacks can serve to desync the two Pokemon for a time until they are able to join back together. 'Up Special' Fury Cutter & Mud-Slap: While both Treecko and Marshtomp execute their two up specials at the same time, they both attack separately once again with a chance for a desync. Similar to Leaf Blade, Treecko's arm will glow yellow as a blade seems to protrude off of it. This attack looks more or less like Treecko performing an uppercut as he jumps up high and slashes any opponents with this arm blade with fury. This attack can hit multiple times if an opponent is unlucky enough, but you pretty much need to be right next to them at the start of the move to get that effect. Meanwhile Marshtomp will immediately leap high into the air with no hit box as little drips of mud follow from behind. At the height of it's jump Marshtomp will gleefully take a slab of mud and slap forwards with it. If no one is there to get hit by the mud, it's a sad day for Marshtomp. However if a foe is right in that spot they'll take damage and be sent flying away with the imprint of a muddy handprint on their face. 'Down Special' Leech Seed & Mud Shot: Each of the two projectiles that Treecko & Marshtomp spit out for this move travel at the same speed and follow the same arcing path. This means that when the two Pokemon are synced up, their Leech Seed and Mud Shot automatically combine to create Leech Mud. When desynced however they both still utilize their attacks, just separately from each other. Treecko's Leech Seed attack just looks like a small little seed filled with glowing energy and while it only deals minimal damage to opponents it hits, if it does manage to hit someone vines will grow around them and for the next 3-7 seconds they'll take constant minimal damage from the vines and have their energy be sapped which serves to restore you of the same damage. Mud Shot on the other hand only damages once and will hit for some knockback as well as ever so slightly lowering that opponent's movement speed for 1-3 seconds.. While you can use this move as many times as you desire, you cannot stack the effects of Leech Seed's healing properties by using it against multiple opponents at once. When combined, the properties of these two moves combine, but they do not get any stronger from there. 'Final Smash' Seed Bomb & Mud Bomb: Whether Treecko and Marshtomp were in a state of sync or desync matters not, as this Final Smash uses the leading Pokemon as it's point of origin. In case they were desynced, the following Pokemon is immediately warped back next to the primary Pokemon and are automatically resynced. The two Pokemon will fire out a heavy barrage of Seed Bomb and Mud Bomb attacks that fan out in a cone formation severely damaging anyone they hit. Being right in front of the two when this attack is activated is extremely deadly and will likely result in being KO'd but if you are far away you'll have a much better chance at dodging the attacks as they get close to you. Extra Skill Grass Pledge & Water Pledge: Wherever they are standing, Treecko and Marshtomp will stomp down onto the ground. An aura of energy related to them (Green for Treecko, Blue for Marshtomp) will surround them and the ground they stomp on. Brief grass effects will accompany the aura for Treecko while brief water effects will accompany the aura for Marshtomp. The range here is just a bit shorter than the size of one platform on Battlefield. Getting hit by one of these auras will damage opponents but that’s not the real point of this move. If Treecko & Marshtomp are not separated, then this move will have the secondary effect of the auras of Grass and Water Pledge combining to create a small mud pit the size of their auras to manifest on the stage. This mud pit sticks around for 5 seconds and there can only be one on the stage at a time. Using the move when a mud pit is already on the stage will override the old one. If an opponent runs into the mud pit they’ll become grounded until the mud pit disappears. This move will not create a mud pit if either/both of Treecko & Marshtomp are in the air. Alternate Costumes # Default # Dark Blue - Both Treecko & Marshtomp's color schemes will change to be dark blue. # Red - Both Treecko & Marshtomp's color schemes will change to be red # Yellow - Both Treecko & Marshtomp's color schemes will change to be yellow. # Dark Green - Both Treecko & Marshtomp's color schemes will change to be dark green. # Orange - Both Treecko & Marshtomp's color schemes will change to be orange. # Pink - Both Treecko & Marshtomp's color schemes will change to be pink. # Black - Both Treecko & Marshtomp's color schemes will change to be black and gray. # Shiny - Both Treecko & Marshtomp's color schemes will change to match that of their shiny forms in Pokemon. # Rex & Cheep Cheep - Both Treecko & Marshtomp's color schemes will be changed to match that of different enemies from Mario. Treecko's color scheme is based off of a Rex with its belly and tails light orange and it's body purple. Marshtomp's color scheme is based off of a Cheep Cheep with its cheeks and belly white, fins yellow, and the rest of its body red. Other Notes Treecko & Marshtomp operate similarly to the Ice Climbers with them both being out on the stage at the same time. They are used to represent the Double Battle mechanic which made its debut in Gen III of Pokemon. They run around together, jump together, and attack together. They can be desynched like the Ice Climbers and the secondary Pokemon’s AI will work to reunite itself with its partner. You cannot change which Pokemon is the active one mid-match. The only way you can choose which Pokemon you directly control is in the character select screen. After placing your Player Token on their character slot, you can then tap on which specific Pokemon you want to control. If you do not make a selection it will default to Treecko. If the game has you play as Treecko & Marshtomp after choosing the Random character slot, it will be randomized whether you control Treecko & Marshtomp. Both Treecko & Marshtomp can crawl across the stage.